Found in a Box
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Ed was found by Roy, but as a puppy in a box what will happen to poor ed now? Will he last or will Roy put him down? RoyxEd yaoi.


We do not own full metal Alchemist.

The rain fell to the earth in sheets of water. Watering gardens, making puddles for innocent children to splashing and cascading down windows. How Roy hated it. He was the Flame alchemist after all. You cant really blame him for hating the rain. "Mustang" Lt. Hawkeye said as she walked into the room. "Huges called and requested you come over and visit him and Elysea, and I'm going to accompany you with Black Hayate in case of danger" Roy stared at her for a moment letting everything soak in. He was going outside...in the rain...oh shit.

A figure hidden under a umbrella and a thick raincoat stood holding a box under his arm he walked in silence past crowds of people finally when he noticed the street was bare he placed the slightly open box next to the gutter beside a garbage. He stood back up and left the box behind in the rain letting it soak.

"Stop sulking sir. It wont change the weather," Roy glared before he continued sulking. Looking to his left he saw Black-Hayate jumping around in the puddles with that stupid little grin on his face. Roy glared at the dog wishing it wasn't raining so he could torch it.. 'Hmmm' He mused silently. 'Maybe havoc would eat him...'

The box that was left behind near the garbage was soaked threw and was gaining water rather quickly.

Roy continued walking, a small pout still lingering on his lips. When all of a Sudden Black-Hayate dashed of to an old box by the garbage. Hawkeye and he soon followed. When they got there Black-Hayate was half way in. When Roy looked in there he saw a small yellow puppy with two of its limbs missing.

The young puppy was back against the wall of the box whimpering. He was scared of the bigger dog then he saw the man looking down upon him.

Roy knelt down and took of his glove. Holding out his hand he left it there for the dog to sniff.

The young puppy leaned forward smelling the glove before biting down pulling on it roughly.

Roy let the dog continue tugging on his glove until it came off.

The young pup rolled back falling on his stomach the glove landing on his head.

A small smile graced Roy's features as he stared at him...or at least he thought it was a him, but he wasn't up for checking so he just left it as a him. "Hawkeye" He whispered, "Get Black-Hayate away, go around the corner for a minute." he finished "Yes sir" was her response before she left.

The young puppy tried to sit up only to fall back down to the ground splashing in the box. He was having trouble standing, but that was understandable since he only had one foot in the front and one in the back.

Roy stood then bent over to pick him up whispering soft word of comfort.

The puppy flinched thinking he was about to be smacked, but stopped feeling his soft exposed hand.

Standing up he cradled the puppy in his arms "now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked. Poking his head around the corner he briefly told Hawkeye to continue without him, and to give his sincerest apologies but something else came up. To this she replied "but sir you can't be thinking about keeping him!" but her protests fell on deaf ears as he headed to the hospital wing hoping they new how to help him.

The young puppy had fallen asleep in the man's arms his ears perked up slightly as he cuddled closer for warmth. When the man reached the hospital a nurse looked up from her desk with a smile her brown hair pulled back. "Colonial Mustang!" The young girl spoke up wherever the man went he always attracted females.

"Hello" He greeted and smiled kindly. " I know you usually only treat humans but do you think there's anything you could do for him?" He asked showing her the small dog in his arms.

The dog's ears went back as the young woman squealed with how adorable it was. "I can recommend you to a vet I take my cat to." The young nurse found a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "He might be too young for auto mail still."

Roy nodded. "Thank you" he said as he looked down at the address. How convenient it was only a block or two from his house. "Thanks again and goodbye" after that he left walking quickly to the vet.

The young pup looked up to the man curiously.

Finally he reached the office. Walking in he looked down at the dog. "You need a name." he whispered. Walking up to the front desk he explained his problem to the lady at the desk.

"Ok, Mr. Mustang we'll call you when the Doctors free." She said with a shy smile. "Thank you" then he left to go sit down in the waiting room.

The puppy squirmed around a little on his lap struggling to learn how to stand.

"Hey" He whispered "take it easy right now you can just rest." he finished petting him on the head.

The young pup leaned up nipping at his hand playfully.

Roy laughed softly. Just then a nurse walked out and told him he could come on back to see the Vet. Nodding he got up and walked back. Greeting and shaking his hand Roy put him on the observation table and began to explain how he found him.

The yellow orbs of the puppy scanned the room and curiously. He tried to push himself up again falling down to the floor. The doctor watched curiously before turning back to Roy. "You should probably have it put down in the state it is now."

"You mean there's nothing you can do?" he asked unable to believe what he was hearing. It was just so unfair to end a life before it had even begun. Memories of the Ishbal resistance flashes through his mind and he had to lean against a wall to steady himself.

The young pup looked up to his new master tilting his head to the side as he scooted across the table unable to figure out the walking thing yet. He moved closer to the edge not really thinking about the distance from the table to the floor.

Roy looked over at Ed. Yes he had finally decided to call him that. He would have smiled at how cute he was except for the fact that he was close to the edge. Luckily the floors were linoleum. Sliding across the room he managed to catches him before he hit the floor.

The doctor watched a little surprised before sighing. "If you really want to keep that dog then I would get him prosthetics not auto mail yet."

Roy bent his head backwards to look at the doctor. "Thank you" He sighed before adding. "Know where I could go to get prosthetics?"

"I think there's a shop down the road, but I don't think they do prosthetics for animals I would check just in case."

Getting up he held Ed in one arm and reached the other out to shake his hand. "Thank you, again" Turning he left. Checking with the front desk he paid his bill and left walking sown the street till he hit the Prosthetics building. Opening the door he looked in, no one was around "hello?" he called out.

The young blonde looked up from where she sat at a desk working on an automailed arm. Her tools scattered about. "What is it?" The girl spoke up wiping the grease on a towel. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a red bandana her outfit was a black tube top and cacky tan pants.

Looking towards the voice he wondered why he hadn't seen her before. Sighing he answered. "The vet down the street" he motioned with his head "said that this was the place to check and see for Prosthetics."

"Yeah, but you don't seem like you need it." The girl spoke up as a young blonde hair boy brought in a box of tools and new metal.

"Well yeah but, he said to check here for him." he said showing them the dog in his arms.

The girl wasn't like the others when she approached she took the puppy from him and brought him to the back examining him a little. "Hmm so little and you want just prosthetics right it be cruel to put him in automail right now at his age."

"Uhmm yea " he said as he watched her examine Ed.

"It'll take me a few days's to get a back leg, but I can fit him up with one of my dog's old prosthetic front leg."

Roy nodded not sure what else to say. This was a first for him, and he was pretty sure it was blatantly obvious.

"Hmm Al can you get my old prosthetics so I can at give this dog some sort of help." The boy nodded and ran off while the girl went to work measuring the dog's thigh to know what to make for him in the next few days.

Roy watched as she measured Ed's leg. The silence that followed her order was probably the most awkward silence he'd ever experience. Even worse then the day after Havoc found out he stole his girlfriend.

Al had brought back some prosthetic legs from the back setting it down beside her. After she had everything measured out for the back leg she looked in the box for the right size foot and moved in front of the puppy setting him up with a false leg.

it seems now that he had time to think the reality of his situation finally dawned on him. How was he going to feed him, and several other questions flashed through his mind, as the young girl worked on Ed.

Finally Winry stood up walking back to the man the young pup was wiggling around trying to figure out how his new appendage worked. "I guess he's pretty lucky."

"Why do you say that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Most people would have put him down or ditched him somewhere."

"The vet suggested putting him down," Roy started in a low voice. After a pause he continued "but I couldn't bear to see that happen to him."

"Yeah, he'll need special care."

"Like?" Roy asked. He wanted to know everything on how to care for him.

"Well He's going to be smaller then most dogs, he can barely move around, and his diet will also be a little different."

Roy nodded taking mental notes. "Uhmm should i take him to work with me?" he uncertainly asked.

"Yes, because if left alone in his state anything could happen."

Roy nodded again. "And about his food..?"

"Any type of diet puppy chow is fine."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." She handed the puppy over to the man.

"Thank you again...and uh do you want my number to tell me when his other leg will be in or..?" trailing off he waited for an answer/

"Yeah and an address for delivery."

"Ok can I borrow some paper and a pen maybe." after retrieving the supplies he wrote down the necessary information and handed it to her. "Thank you again" was all he said before heading home, and much to his surprise the raining had stopped.

The young puppy yawned tiredly curling against the man for warmth.

Smiling down at him he unlocked his door and walked to his bedroom placing Ed there he grabbed some blankets and made a next around him. After he was done he went into the kitchen to get some coffee,

The young pup tried to sit up using his new limb. He struggled hard to get up halfway.

After his coffee was done he sat down in his recliner. Pulling out a book he began to read, hoping Ed would sleep and rest up.

All though the silence didn't last long from the other room a loud thump could be heard then whimpers.

Roy sprang from his chair and went to investigate.

The puppy was on the floor on his side struggling to get up once more.

Roy calmly walked over and set him straight. and helped him get his balance." better?" he asked quietly.

The young puppy wagged his tail once he was finally standing on his own.

Roy smiled. "Tomorrow you're going to work with me, but first we have to get you some food, though that will have to wait most stores aren't open today" sighing he ran a hand through his hair. Sitting down with his back against the bed he muttered "what am going to do?"

The pup looked down to his new appendage picking it up slowly then setting it down. Once he got the hang of it being there he stepped forward towards the man leaning up licking his hand.

Roy smiled softly. Cautiously he started to pet his head. "Do you like the name Ed?" he asked.

The puppy nipped playfully at his hand. His tail wagging happily.

Roy was happy to see Ed happy. Thinking for a minute he reached over and pulled out a sock. Dangling it in front of his face he wondered if he'd play tug of war with him.

He froze slinking back slowly covering his nose with his good paw.

Putting it back he pulled him into his lap. There were two explanations. 1. That was a dirty sock. 2. Some traumatic past memories were brought up.

The puppy began to wag his tail once more barking loudly.

Roy smiled for the what...10th time that day?

The puppy yawned and slowly closed his eyes resting comfortable in his hands.

Looking at the clock Roy placed the puppy on the bed, and got up to change for bed. Which consisted of throwing of his uniform. After he was done he slipped into bed and almost immediately falling asleep but the last thing he heard was the pitter pattering of rain. "God I hate the rain "he muttered in his half sleep daze.

The puppy crawled closer to the man laying on the pillow next to his head.

After a couple of hours Roy rolled over his arms falling on something soft and warm. Briefly he cuddled closer before everything clicked. Soft, not like Ed's fur but soft none the less. Cautiously he peeked an eye open. What he saw caused a undignified squeak to emerge from his thought. He also fell of the bed in surprise.

The figure continued to sleep in silence curled beneath the covers his yellow hair spread across the pillow.

Roy stood there stuttering with his eyes opened wide that's when he saw the ears. There was a naked boy in his bed with ears! and that was just too much for his brain to process, and he promptly passed out on the floor with a loud thump.

The boy's ears flickered hearing the thump. He sat up moving to the end of the bed where the man had fallen his head tilted to the side blinking.

Roy's eyes blinked open when they finally focused his vision was filled with a cute little face with.. ears.. on ...top...Roy shot to the wall sitting there he took a few breaths before speaking. "Who are you?"

The boy's ears lowered against his head. "... Do you not like me now?" The boy pushed himself up with is good arm.

That's when Roy saw his arm. That meant he was..."how is this even possible?"

"... I don't know.." The boy spoke lowering his head.

"Well ok, but its nothing to be upset about...Uh here let me get you some boxers." Roy said getting up and pulling some out of his drawers. Tossing them to Ed he muttered a quick "here" before turning giving him some privacy.

The boy blinked then slide them on his stub barely poking out of the left side. "Like this?"

Turning around Roy nodded. "Uh would you like a glass of water or something?"

"I'm kind of hungry..." He squeaked out looking down to his growling stomach.

"Ok" walking into the kitchen Roy rummaged through the fridge. 'Well there's those steaks I bought the other day... I wonder' "hey" he asked "Raw or cooked or something else?" motioning to steak.

His tail started to wag beating against the bed his ears perked up. "Cooked..."

"Ok" and he started the oven and put it in the pan. "hey" he called into the room "On question. Exactly how old are you?"

"... Hmm... In dog ears I think 15 why?"

"Just curious." was his answer as he rummaged through the cupboards for spices.

The young boy couldn't move from where he laid his head tilted to the side watching.

Sprinkling the spices he began to hum some random song. He'd done that ever since he could remember. He thought it was annoying, but he did it anyway.

"... Master?" The boy spoke up curiously.

"Hmm?" came the distracted reply then "just call me Roy please"

"Why I'm your pet."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked Turing to face him.

"Pet's call their owners master." He smiled wagging his tail.


End file.
